Aprendiendo del ¿Mejor?
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Fic por el V-Day publicado en el blog Shinjitsu NoAkari. Estados Unidos estaba enamorado de Canadá desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca se anime a confesarle su amor y para poder hacerlo le pide ayuda a la persona más indicada si de relaciones amorosas se habla. AmeCan leve FrUK. Fluff


Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: AmeCan y leve mención de FrUK  
Warning: shonen ai, fluff, OoC  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya- sensei  
Notes: Dedicado a todo el mundo en San Valentín y en especial a mi senpai que está triste y para Freiya que le debía un fic. Aunque esta idea la tenía en un borrador desde principios del año pasado cuando Deskdraik mando ese mail que decía que teníamos que hacer algo por el V-Day dije bueno vamos a terminar al monstruo jaja y bueno pensaba escribirlo en dos hojas pero la historia se me fue al carajo y la terminé escribiendo en 10 lol bueno espero que les guste y gracias por leer

* * *

**Aprendiendo del ¿Mejor?**

Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, tenía un secreto que lo torturaba desde que era una joven colonia inglesa que quería independizarse. Desde ese entonces no ha podido contarle a nadie, quizás no tuvo la confianza para hacerlo con nadie, tenía miedo de ser juzgado; pero dos siglos y medio de silencio lo estaban desesperando.

En una cumbre mundial de la ONU, en la que como tema central se hallaba el calentamiento global y la contaminación, los cientos noventa y dos países que integraban la Organización de la Naciones Unidas se encontraban presentes ocupando su debido lugar en aquella sala de conferencias, como siempre Alemania intentaba poner orden cada vez que surgía alguna discusión, o eso intentaba hacer. América se puso a pensar en la urgencia de contarle al alguien de aquel secreto que guardo por siglos y a pesar del tiempo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo que era su turno para hablar. También había olvidado que se encontraba en la cumbre, y que si no prestaba la debida atención Alemania se disgustaría y todos se dispersarían y nadie prestaría atención lo que provocaría que Alemania empezara a gritar pero ya nadie le prestaría atención aun si gritase más fuerte.

Y como era costumbre Inglaterra y Francia comenzarían a pelear por lo que España y Prusia ingresarían en la pelea para defender a su amigo. Pero que hacía Gilbert en aquellas reuniones, sí, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo él había dejado de ser un país para pasar a formar parte de Alemania. Pero claro Prusia sólo se encargaba de los asuntos geniales de su país, por eso seguía concurriendo a las reuniones, y seguía teniendo trabajo.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió exactamente, el reciento se había convertido en un caos total. Todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos y no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo el motivo de la reunión. Ludwig viendo todo el caos que lo rodeaba podría sentir como la furia le comenzaba a subir. Austria comenzó a acercar lentamente al asiento de Alemania hasta quedar casi pegado al alemán.

"Eres un inútil" Roderich le comentó tranquilamente de Ludwig.

Alemania miró a Austria y luego tomó una pila de papeles grade y pesada que estaba frente de él, la estrujó con fuerza y luego la lanzó sobre la mesa donde se debían hallar todas la naciones reunidas dialogando sobre el cambio climático, lo que provocó un fuerte ruido. Todas las naciones hicieron silencio y miraron sorprendidas a Alemania.

"Receso" Fue lo único que el alemán dejo salir de sus pálidos labios seguido de un suspiro cansado. A los segundos toda la ONU había desaparecido de aquel recinto.

"No puedes ni organizar una simple junta sobre el calentamiento global" Austria se había quedado detrás de Ludwig cuando todos los países se habían marchado. Pero luego de haberle dicho eso se marchó también.

Las naciones se habían ido a almorzar al restaurante del hotel donde se realizaba la conferencia. Aunque muchos otros estaban paseando por las instalaciones del hotel donde hospedarían.

Estados Unidos estaba sentado en una mesa del restaurant, gourmet del hotel, esperando a que lo atiendan.

"¿Qué desea ordenar, mesieur?" El mesero le entregó amablemente la carta de platos a la nación norteamericana.

Alfred sabía muy bien que es lo que quería para almorzar, por lo que no se molestó en abrir la carta "Quiero una hamburguesa" Dijo muy alegre el rubio, devolviéndole la carta de platos al mesero.

"Mesieur, no servimos ese tipo de platos en este restaurant" Le volvió a ofrecer la carta a Estados Unidos.

"Bueno, sólo quiero un Coca-Cola" Dijo un poco decepcionado el estadounidense. Alfred comenzó a mirar detenidamente todo el salón como buscando a alguien en especial, mientras algo en su interior le estaba hablando «Un héroe no necesita ayuda, puedes con algo tan sencillo como esto» Alfred siguió buscando ese alguien con la mirada, y al fin lo encontró y por lo que parecía estaba almorzando.

América se levantó de su mesa con bebida en la mano y se dirigió a su objetivo y se sentó frente a él.

"Hi!" Saludó sonriente el rubio con gafas.

La persona en cuestión terminó de saborear de el bocado que segundos antes de que el norteamericano se sentara delante de él se había llevado a la boca. Elegantemente se limpió sus labios con la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas y la colocó al lado de su plato. El país lo saludó con un gesto con su mano mientras sonreía de lado "l'Amérique ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con su típica voz nasal"

"Necesito tu ayuda" Alfred susurró, sentía que ese acto era muy poco heroico.

Francia se sorprendió y luego volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba un poco de vino de su copa "Dime l'Amérique, que gano yo ayudándote" Lo miró con astucia "¿Condonarías mis deudas?" Sonrió con fingida inocencia.

"Eeeh no" Alfred sabía que iba a tener que negociar y claro que él sabía como hacerlo "Pero podría ayudarte con cierto caballero fanático de Harry Potter. Se que hace varios días" Hizo énfasis en la última oración "Ustedes dos están peleados y se muy bien también que él no deja de te le acerques" Sonrió con malicia porque sabía que había dado en el blanco.

Francia dudó en ayudar a Estados Unidos o no pero al final terminó aceptando la oferta, el galo le tendió la mano a Alfred en señal de conformidad "Acepto Amérique" Estados Unidos estrechó su mano con la de Francia "Y en que puedo serte útil, petit" Le preguntó el francés al norteamericano bastante ansioso.

"Eeeh bueno… Este" Estados Unidos no se anima a admitirlo, su yo interior le estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero a la vez se reprochaba el no tener el valor de decir aquello que era tan simple "Como todo el mundo te conoce como el país del amor…"

"Sí, claro sé que todo el mundo lo sabe" Sonrió con orgullo ante ese reconocimiento y luego alzó una ceja como comprendiendo a que venía todo ese asunto "Entonces por lo que percibo" Sonrió satisfecho "Quieres que preste mis servicios para conquistar a una joven señorita" Le guiñó un ojo "Así que Amérique está enamorado y quien es la afortunada"

Alfred iba a confesar ese gran secreto cuando Francia lo interrumpió ansioso por la felicidad de saber que Alfred se había enamorado "Acaso es Vietnam… Va a ser un poco difícil de conquistarla" Tosió un poco como para darse a entender "Digo por lo que le hiciste, además de que seguro China te querrá a un continente de distancia de ella" Se encogió un poco de hombros "No es como si fuera imposible pero…"

"No es ella" Dijo en voz baja

"Entonces si no es ella quién es… Bielorrusia" Tomó un poco más de vino que había en su copa "Sabías que ella guarda navajas debajo del vestido ¿Non? Cherí" Suspiró "Alfred te las buscas bien difíciles"

"No es Biolorrusia es…" A medida que Alfred iba bajando su tono de voz también se iba hundiendo en su asiento "Es Canadá" Nunca pensó que iba a tener el valor de confesarlo todo.

"¡Qué!" Francia se estaba ahogando con el vino, por la sorpresa de ese comentario y a la vez pensaba que la mitad del vino que había tomado había terminado en sus pulmones "¡Cómo que con mon petit!" Gritó colérico.

"Baja la voz" Llegó a protestar el estadounidense rojo de la vergüenza.

"No te atrevas a lastimarlo sino… Yo…"

"Nunca lo lastimaría, yo lo amo… Desde hace más de doscientos años que lo quiero y él nunca se dio cuenta" Dijo un poco desanimado Estados Unidos.

"Será porque no te quiere" Replicó con rapidez el francés para hacerlo desistir de aquel plan.

"Por esos tú me vas ayudar"

"No, claro que no"

"Acuérdate que tenemos un trato… Sino no lo cumples me voy a encargar de que Inglaterra pida ante la ONU un orden de restricción en tu contra" Sonrió, ya lo tenía atrapado.

Lo pensó entregarle a su petit o estar con Inglterra, no lo quería hacer pero terminó sucumbiendo ante sus deseos "Si llegas hacerle algo a mon petit, Inglaterra se encargará de ti"

Alfred no había entendido del todo la amenaza "That's right France, I got it" Francia bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos "Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda ¿Qué hago para conquistarlo?"

"Primero que todo Amérique, escúchalo, préstale atención, no te olvides de él ni en un solo momento…" Francia le había empezado a dar concejos amorosos y Estados Unidos asentía a todo mientras anotaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del francés en una libreta que había sacado de su saco.

Francia habrá estado hablando de conquistar países por lo menos por 20 minutos sin que Estados Unidos abriera la boca "Llévalo a cenar hoy, llámalo ahora y has que acepte a como dé lugar, y llévalo a un lugar elegante, tampoco demasiado porque si no quizás puede pensar que quieres algo"

"Pero si yo quier…"

"Cállate" Protestó el francés "Después llévalo al cine a ver una película de terror" Francia le guiñó el ojo con picardía "Y bueno el resto tiene que venir solo"

"Tiene que venir solo" Fue lo último que Alfred anotó y luego miró expectante al galo "¿Listo?"

"Oui, no sé qué más quieres" Suspiró cansado.

"Ok, thanks" Estados Unidos se estaba a punto de levantar e irse cuando Francia se acordó de una última cosa.

"Vístete decente"

"¿Decente?"

"Si, sí. Mira más tarde voy a tu habitación y te ayudo con la ropa"

"Ok bye" Se guardó la libretita de nuevo en el saco y se dispuso a marcharse.

"¿En qué habitación estás Amérique?"

"En la número cincuenta" Le contestó mientras se iba del salón.

Francia miró su plato y se dio cuenta de que por la culpa de Alfred su almuerzo se había echado a perder, estaba todo frio y soso; el galo gruñó por su mala suerte así que terminó lo que le quedaba de vino y se marchó a su habitación. Seguro los demás países se habían olvidado también que tenían que finalizar una junta.

Alfred mientras esperaba el ascensor para ir a su habitación sacó su celular y llamó a Canadá "Hey Canadá ¿Cómo estás? Qué te parece que hoy tú y yo salgamos y no voy a escuchar un no como respuesta, así que te espero a las siete y media en el lobby del hotel" Matthew sólo pudo contestar un débil si antes de que su hermano finalizara la llamada. Alfred se sentía más que un héroe estaba siguiendo todos los pasos al pie de la letra y pensaba que para el final de la noche ya habría podido conquistar al canadiense.

Para cuando Francia estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Alfred él ya pensaba que tendría toda la noche planeada, por lo que él sólo se tendría que ocupar del vestuario de Alfred. Cuando llamó a la puerta un muy sorprendido Estados Unidos lo atendió que parecía muy tranquilo respecto al tema de su cita.

Francia se dirigió rápidamente la guardarropa de América "Espero que ya hayas planeado todos para esta noche"

"Si claro tengo todo bajo control" Le guiñó el ojo "Bueno tú has lo que quieras yo tengo que bañarme… No sé allí está mi PSP, sobre la cama" Alfred cerró la puerta del baño.

Francis se dirigió hacia la cama y vio aquel aparato sobre el colchón, no le prestó mucha atención a la consola portátil de Estados Unidos y volvió al armario a buscar algo decente para el chico. Francia tuvo que ir hasta su armario a buscar varias prendas porque el guardarropa del norteamericano dejaba mucho que desear.

Para cuando Estados Unidos salió del baño Francis estaba sentado al lado de la cama y sobre ella había un atuendo casual pero a la vez distinguido y elegante, además que en el galo tenían en su mano derecha un peine y en su mano izquierda una botella de perfume.

"No mires" Chilló Alfred al ver al otro sentado allí, rápidamente cerró con su mano la bata de baño que vestía.

"¡Argh! Mon Dieu yo también te crie, recuérdalo. Pruébatelo" Le indicó y él otro volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Cuando Alfred salió del baño lucía totalmente distinto al Alfred habitual, se veía mucho más maduro, aunque Francis todavía tenía que apretar unas clavijas más en Estados Unidos.

Francia se acercó a Alfred y lo peinó prolijamente, le arregló el cuello de su saco y le acomodó la camisa, lo roció en perfume y para el toque final le sacó los anteojos.

"No, devuélvemelos que sin ellos no veo nada" Se quejó Alfred mientras se volvía a poner los anteojos.

"En serio no ves nada"

"Claro, por algo los uso" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno creo que mi trabajo está terminado" Trató de acomodar ese rulo rebelde pero lo dejó como estaba al darse cuenta que sería imposible amoldarlo con el resto de la rubia cabellera del menor.

"Eeeh…" Se rasco la nuca porque no sabía cómo decirlo "Thanks dude" Sonrió "Eres como una especie de hada madrina pero en versión hombre y un poco pervertido" Soltó una carcajada.

"¡QUÉ!"

"Si no intentes negarlo, Inglaterra me contó" Alfred se seguía riendo.

"Mejor déjalo así y ve a buscar a mon petit" Lo empujó por los hombros para que saliera de la habitación. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Alfred recibió al invitado sorpresa al ver a su hermano detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa que parecía de alivio.

"Hey bro ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me dijiste que te esperara en el lobby pero estuve una hora esperándote allí y bueno pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Estás bien hermano?"

De atrás de la puerta aparece Francia bastante enojado aunque intentaba que no se notara en su rostro, no quería arrugarse "Una hora lo tuviste esperando" Le pegó en la cabeza a Estados Unidos "Y que hacen aquí todavía van a perder las reservaciones en el restaurante" Se quejó Francia empujando a Estados Unidos fuera de su habitación

"Que reservaciones, yo no necesito nada de eso" Dando se aires de súper estrella "Ya me conocen"

Francia suspiró y rodo sus ojos "Bueno pero váyanse" Los empujó a los dos por el pasillo "Cuando vuelvas cuéntame cómo te fue" Le dijo en voz baja y al oído a Alfred.

Los dos hermanos norteamericanos habían terminado cenando en un Mac Donald's. Ya era la segunda de las cosas que Francia le había dicho a Alfred y él había hecho mal.

"¿Quffe te paghsaf brogh?" Le había preguntado, con la mitad de su hamburguesa en la boca, a Matthew porque casi no había tocado de su comida. Mientras Estados Unidos ya había terminado su segunda hamburguesa su hermano apenas había dado unos pequeños mordiscos a su grasosa cena "Seguro…" Alfred se limpió las manos y se acercó a Canadá para saber si tenía temperatura, colocando una mano sobre su frente. Matthew quiso alejarse pero el respaldo de la silla lo detuvo.

"América, estoy bien es solo que hace mucho que no salíamos. Recordaba aquellos tiempos" Dijo con vergüenza, mientras sonreía.

"Ah… Nostálgico ¿no?" Sonrió para luego seguir comiendo.

Cada vez había menos gente en aquel restaurante de comida rápida ya solo se podía escuchar la estridente risa de Alfred mientras contaba sus anécdotas del día o anécdotas pasadas, y a la vez se podía escuchar como un eco de esa risa y esa voz esas pequeñas carcajadas de su hermano que casi eran un silencioso eco para la voz de Estados Unidos.

Si Francia estuviera allí espiándolos lo estaría ahorcado a Alfred por no seguir sus reglas. Pero el galo no se encontraba en ninguna parte de ese lugar porque según él la labor de espía no era la misma sin Inglaterra y desde que el inglés lo había mandado a volar, estaba bastante triste.

Después de la cena los dos norteamericanos se dirigieron al cine. Alfred esperaba ver una película de terror, que según Francis ese tendría que funcionar pero él no se sentía muy seguro respecto a esa idea.

"Seguro quieres ver esa película" Le preguntó Canadá antes de comprar las entradas, ya que no había tenido buenas experiencias con su hermano viendo películas de terror.

"Claro, lo héroes no tienen miedo" Sonrió mostrando sus dientes "¿Tienes miedo hermanito?"

"No, no lo digo por mi" Dijo en voz baja y tratando de no ser muy obvio.

"Bueno ya está dos boletos, para la película de terror más sangrienta y escalofriante de todos los tiempo" Sonrió "O por lo menos es lo que dijo la crítica" Se encogió de hombros.

"Dijeron que era buena" Canadá miró su reloj "No deberíamos entrar a la sala solo faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la película"

"Primero hay que ir al Candy bar" Alfred lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la dulcería del cine.

Cuando los hermanos entraron en la sala donde se exhibía la película todavía no había comenzado pero ya estaban pasando los comerciales y los adelantos de otras películas. Rápidamente buscaron los lugares que les correspondían y se acomodaron con todas las cosas que Estados Unidos había comprado.

A la mitad de la película Alfred ya había tirado la mitad de la palomitas y las gaseosas por el piso del miedo que tenía, sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a los apoyabrazos de la butaca donde se había sentado y parecía que no las iba a quitar de esa posición hasta que la película terminase y ya hayan pasado todos los créditos con todas las luces prendidas en la sala.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los concejos le habían servido, porque él los haya empleado mal o porque el odiaba las películas de terror. En esos momentos América tenía ganas de asesinar a Francia.

"¿Estás bien?" La preguntó Canadá a Estados Unidos poniéndole una mano en su hombro "¿Quieres que salgamos? Puedo notar que no luces bien" Puso la mano libre sobre una de las manos que tenía clavada en los apoyabrazos y la acarició muy despacio logrando que su hermano comenzara a tranquilizarse, destensando la postura de Alfred "¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?" Le preguntó tomándole la mano que había estado acariciando y apretándola para darle confianza.

"No un héroe no tiene miedo y se queda hasta el final de las películas" Dijo dudando un poco mientras se forzaba a no despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Matthew siguió viendo la película aunque estuvo preguntándose porque hacía eso su hermano se torturaba viendo películas que le aterraban una y otra vez, o si era masoquista.

Al terminar la película las dos naciones esperaron a que todos salieran de la sala para poder salir. Alfred seguía un poco aterrado todavía, el color no había vuelto a su rostro y caminaba como si fuera un muerto vivo, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados por la fuerza que hizo durante toda la película por no salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Matthew lo abrazó por los hombros y le susurró al oído "¿Estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" Contesto tratando de no temblar a cada paso mientras sonreía.

"¿Y que pareció la película?" Preguntó Matthew sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su hermano pero quería torturarlo un poco.

"¿La película…?" Dudó Alfred "… Pensé que sería una película de terror no una comedia" Soltó una carcajada bastante audible para que nadie dudara de que no había sentido ni una pizca de miedo en ningún momento "¿Y a ti qué te pareció?"

"Pienso lo mismo que tú, eso no fue una película de terror" Sonrió Matthew, había apostado todo el mapple del mundo a que esa sería la respuesta de su hermano. El canadiense también tenía los músculos un poco duros por estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, por lo que se desperezó.

"¿Te estás aburriendo?" Preguntó bastante preocupado y un poco histérico Estados Unidos.

"No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bostezaste. Te estás aburriendo"

"No, es sólo que fue un día bastante largo y la película me dio un poco de sueño"

"¿Quieres volver?" Le preguntó Alfred acercándose un poco a Matthew.

"Te lo agradecería" Fue la primera vez en toda la noche que sus miradas se cruzaron y ese contacto aunque solo duró un pocos segundos Alfred pudo sentir como podía ver todo el cielo nocturno y las incontables estrellas a través de los ojos de Canadá, se sentía tan feliz y con tanta paz dentro que se había olvidado por completo de los zombis o vampiros o lo que fuera que habían terminado de ver, ya no le importaba.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo muy de vez en cuando se escuchaban las quejas sobre la película por parte de Alfred y que en la mañana iría al cine para pedir que le devuelvan el dinero.

Alfred lo acompañó hasta la habitación del hotel donde Matthew se había hospedado, como le había indicado el francés, algo dentro de todo había hecho bien.

"La pasé muy bien, como antes" Le dijo Matthew abrazándolo y Alfred sintió como las piernas le fallaban y si no fuera por aquel abrazo se hubiese desplomado al piso "Me gustaría que salgamos más seguido" Y cerró la puerta dejando a Alfred suspirando del otro lado.

El corazón del estadounidense estaba en serios problemas, estaba totalmente enamorado de su hermano. Cómo pudo intentó volver a su cuarto de hotel. En el trayecto de la habitación de su hermano a la suya sintió que podía flotar como una pluma de la felicidad que lo llenaba y a la vez pudo sentir el peso de mil atmosferas que lo aplastaban impidiéndole el movimiento por la angustia que devoraba todo sentimiento cálido en su interior. Se sentía nervioso, intentó abrir la puerta varias veces pero las manos le temblaban. Al escuchar todo el ruido y las groserías que estaba pronunciando en tan poco tiempo, alguien abrió la puerta desde adentro por él.

"Francia ¿Por qué estás en mí habitación?" Alfred entró al cuarto y fue directo a su cama arrojándose con violencia sobre el colchón.

"Te dije que me contarías como te había ido con mon petit" Se sentó sobre el colchón al lado de Estados Unidos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó "¿Y, cómo te fue?" Le dio una sonrisa paternal, que claro el otro no vio y en respuesta solo soltó un gemido lastimero y cansado.

Francia torció el ceño y dejó a Alfred boca arriba ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas? Francis apoyó su peso sobre sus manos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás esperando la respuesta de Estados Unidos.

"No" Soltó casi agonizante.

"¿Por qué?" Soltó en forma de queja "Pero algo de eso dejaste ver durante la noche" Intentaba de rescatar algo bueno de la cita que tuvo el chico.

"Eeh… No lo creo" Ya iba progresando en soltarle las palabras al norteamericano.

"¡Como que no! El cine era la mejor oportunidad" Francia se dejó caer sobre el colchón también. Se sentía fatal, el francés quiso ayudar a alguien en el plano sentimental pero ni a si mismo se podía ayudar.

"Es que hubo varios inconvenientes…" No se animaba a decirle la verdad de que nada de lo que le había dicho lo había puerto en práctica "No me animé" Dijo simplemente.

"Bueno no me pienso dar por vencido" El galo se levantó enérgicamente de la cama "Vamos a ir a la habitación de Canadá y le vas a decir que lo amas desde no sé qué tiempo" Francis tiró del brazo del Alfred para levantarlo.

"Déjalo así Francia" Se quejó Estados Unidos mientras era arrastrado a la habitación de su hermano.

Francis había llamado a la puerta de Matthew porque Alfred era obvio que no lo haría y antes de que la puerta se abriera empujó al norteamericano delante de la puerta. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al verse allí

"América ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ah-ah-ah Yo" Contra la pared Francia le hacía gesto a Alfred para que le dijera todo "Yo vine porque… porque" Inspiró profundamente y soltó todo de una sola vez "Canadá hace más de doscientos años que me enamoré de ti y todavía lo estoy y por favor te pido que no me recháceses" Volvió a respirar y lo miró a los ojos "Bro, I love you"

Matthew no sabía que decir trató de procesar todo pero cuando le iba a contestar a Estados Unidos cuando Francia empujó hacia adentro de la habitación a Alfred y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Sonrió, porque siendo el padre de Canadá conocía todos sus secretos y el chico de ojos lilas siempre le guardó un cariño muy especial a Estados Unidos y todos lo que había pasado en esa noche Francia lo había tomado como una prueba para Alfred, porque Francis no le entregaría a cualquiera a su «mon petit» y acababa de comprobar que América haría cualquier cosa por su petit y que nunca lo lastimaría.

"¿Frog qué haces aquí?" Esa voz Francia la reconocería incluso si estuviera sordo.

El francés lentamente se dio vuelta y vio a Inglaterra que salía de su habitación, cuando vio esos ojos verdes mirándolo a él sintió como el corazón se le detenía "Yo" El galo se señaló a él mismo.

"Si tú, no hay nadie más aquí" Rodó los ojos no pudiendo creer lo idiota que a veces era su vecino "Lo vuelvo a repetir que haces aquí y a esta hora" Se cruzó de brazos como esperando una respuesta y no pensaba moverse hasta que el otro se la diera.

"Yo eh… bueno…" Cómo siempre lo hizo allí parado y con esa fiera mirada robándole el alienta en cada pestañar "Yo estoy aquí por Canadá"

"¿Canadá? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien?" Su semblante cambió instantáneamente a uno de suma preocupación, como siempre que algo le ocurría a uno de sus retoños.

"Está enamorado, como Amérique" Sonrió y el otro entendiendo todo suspiró y sonrió también.

Las dos viejas naciones se fueron acercando a medida que se extendía la conversación hasta quedar ambos apoyados contra la pared, mientras recordaban todo el tiempo y toda la historia que tenían ellos y que su familia tenía también.

"Ya están grandes no lo crees" Admitió el inglés.

"Oui, cherí" Suspiró Francia y sonrió Inglaterra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que terminen bien el día que de por si a mi no me gusta festejar jajaja gracias por leer

Ja ne!


End file.
